A GSaviour Story: Salvador de Salvadores
by Pluto Skull Productions
Summary: Salvador of the SNRI has just completed his project: the creation of a Gundam for a mysterious group. While en route to New Manhattan, they are attack by a CONSENT force attempting to steal the MS. Forced to pilot his own MS, can he fend off the attack?


Author's Notes: I decided to write this story purely because of the lack of G-Saviour stories on this site (I did a search and only found one…). I know it isn't the most popular entry in the Gundam meta-series, in fact it is probably the most ridiculed, but I thought it was a decent, if un-successful, attempt to make a live-action Gundam and I seriously hope they do another one in the future. Read and review and if you hated the movie with a passion (I KNOW there are some of you out there), then you'll definitely find this to be a lot better.

P.S. G-Saviour is the only entry of the Universal Century I have seen, not counting the time I read the first Crossbone Gundam series and when I tried to watch Gundam F91 on youtube. On the later occasion the power went out and since then I never attempted to watch it again.

Summary: Dr. Marco Salvador of the Strategic Naval Research Institute has just completed his recent project: the creation of a new Gundam-class Mobile Suit for a mysterious group. While overseeing its transport to New Manhattan, they are attack by a small CONSENT force attempting to steal the new MS. Forced to pilot his own creation, can Dr. Salvador possible fend off CONSENT while keeping his MS safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. It is the property of Sunrise Industries and Bandai Entertainment. If I did own Gundam, this wouldn't be a fanfic, there would be another live-action Gundam by now and I would be fabulously wealthy.

* * *

><p>A G-Saviour Story:<p>

Salvador de Salvadores

The short black haired and glasses wearing Doctor Marco Salvador stood in the Mobile Suit hangar of the small transport ship he was on. Like the ship itself, the MS hangar was small compared to the hangars on the other transports he had been on, as this one only had room for three Mobile Suits rather than having room for MS in the double digits like on the others. He was often on Mobile Suits carriers and transports because he preferred to fine tune the MS he himself created as it got ever closer to the buyer.

This MS in particular was important to maintain. It was a Gundam-class Mobile Suit, a rarity nowadays. When the Congress of Settlement Nations took the place of the Earth Federation, they made very calculated, belligerent attempts to wipe out any reminder of the Earth Federation, including Gundams. It was all that Salvador's team could do to keep CONSENT from finding out about it.

Due to the chaotic period that encompassed the collapse of the Federation, there was a notably regression in Mobile Suit technology. Even one of the last mass-produced Mobile Suit of the Federation, the three decades old RGM-196 Freedom (now mainly used by the space colonies that lacked access to CONSENT's mobile weapons), suffered from it. Not only did it have weaker armor and more limited movement than its predecessors, the hand modules that the designers used were completely incompatible with beam weaponry save for beam sabers. It was made to be as cheap and mass producible as possible to contend with the various factions that threaten the Federation's power hold. Another problem was that the research of several technologies was lost during the wars, either destroyed or stolen.

As such, Salvador designed this Gundam to try and resurrect interest in such lost technologies while still having the familiar systems that current MS pilots use. Not only could it use beam rifles, but it also had a beam shield generator, something that no MS currently in use by the colonies or CONSENT had. Though he did hear rumors of a new CONSENT Mobile Weapon called the Rai, going through its final test phases, that was equipped with a beam shield. He did try to install a panoramic three hundred and sixty degree view screen in the Gundam, but no test pilot they put in it could get use to such a system. This forced him to utilize a modified version of the Freedom's and Bugu's cockpit scheme.

"Is that the Gundam?" A MS pilot asked. He wore the standard orange uniform of a colonial pilot and had long black bangs that covered his right eye. Salvador recognized him as Edward, one of the pilots of the two Freedom units that were escorting the transport. He and the other pilot were the only MS pilots on board the ship, everyone else were engineers or ship personnel. Arno put his hand on the railing and jumped off. In a gravity environment, he would have plunged off the railing and down some thirty odd feet to his death, but they had lowered the gravity to its minimal setting so Edward harmlessly floated over to the Gundam and landed upon its left shoulder. "Looks pretty skinny for a Mobile Suit."

"The unit is made for speed not normally seen in today's MS." Salvador said, typing on a data pad. "As such, I had to sacrifice some of the external armor. It was decided that without the armor, the unit would be moving so fast that it would be near impossible to hit." Salvador looked at his Gundam. True, it was skinny, but with navy blue and silver armor it still embodied the formidable appearance of its predecessors. The cockpit hatch was a deep red color and yellow reflective panels were on its chest at both sides of the hatch. It truly did deserve the name "White Terror". "However, the boosters that will give the unit its full amount of speed are being developed at New Manhattan as we speak. This is its Origin Mode, as some members of my team have called it. However it is still fully combat capable."

"Are you going to keep call it that? 'The Unit'?" Edward asked. "A Gundam deserves a name better than unit."

The doctor sighed. "My job was to design the Mobile Suit, not to name it. I leave that to the convenience of whoever is buying it. In this case, it is a man named Philippe San Simone." Once more he continued to type and draw lines on the data pad.

"What are you doing anyway?" Edward asked, jumping off the Gundam and returning to the ramp. "Is that another Gundam unit?"

Salvador nodded. "Yes. I admit that is was just an idea I had one day, but when I mentioned it Simone, he commissioned me to make blueprints of it for later use." The unit had even less armor than the Gundam standing before him now. But because of this, along with its more streamlined figure, it could achieve the same amount of speed with a smaller, albeit more elongated, thruster pack located on the waist. "I can only imagine what he wants it for. Perhaps a replacement or support unit for his current purchase?"

"Well, all I know is that with this Gundam, those Congressional Bugus won't stand a chance." Edward chuckled. "Any chance that I'll be its pilot?"

"The experience required to pilot this Gundam is rather more extensive than what it takes to pilot those outdated Freedoms of yours." Salvador said. "So, if a pilot is chosen it will must likely be someone who is not you. A former Bugu pilot would be better."

"Hey, my great grandfather used to fly Gundams under the Federation banner back in the day!" Edward said proudly, making a quick attempt to defend his honor. "Besides, I'd much rather fight in a Freedom than in that deficient Zaku look alike called a Bugu. The name's stupid anyhow."

Salvador cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't your great grandfather also a notorious pirate?"

"Common misconception…"

Suddenly, something slammed into the ship, shaking the hull violently. Sirens blared and lights around the hangar turned a deep blood red. The captain's voice rang out over the intercom. "Red Alert! I repeat, Red Alert! We are under attack by a CONSENT force consisting of a small carrier and three Bugus! All Freedom pilots to their Mobile Suits and prepare to launch immediately!"

Edward clapped Salvador on the shoulder. "That's my cue. I show you how 'extensive' my piloting skills are!" He headed over to his Freedom, which had a blue head and left shoulder armor to denote its commander status.

"You two can't fight off three Bugus! It's statistically improbable!" Salvador shouted. "One, maybe! Two if you get lucky! But three will massacre you! You can't even use beam rifles!"

Edward looked back, smiling. "Well then, I'm a lamb to the slaughter." He opened the hatch on the chest of his Mobile Suit and climbed inside.

Salvador made his way to the bridge, where the captain, formerly a member of CONSENT's military, and the two ship pilots were located.

"What's that status of the cargo?" The captain asked Salvador.

"The unit is intact." Salvador answered. Edward's voice blared over the radio as Salvador saw two Freedom units pass the bridge.

"This is Lieutenant Edward. We are closing in on the Bugus. I think they're kinda pissed that we crashed their party."

The captain pressed a button on a console, activating his com channel. "We read you, Lieutenant. Do your best out there. Try to make a hole in their line that we can punch through, then you'll regroup with us and we'll run like bats outta hell for New Manhattan."

"Copy that, Captain. Edward out." At that, Edward cut off his com and Salvador saw the Freedoms moved toward three vague green shapes farther out in space, that he knew were the Bugus. Beyond them was the black Congressional MS transport.

Being part of its development team, Salvador knew the capabilities of the CCMS-03 Bugu inside and out and back inside again. It had much thicker armor than the Freedom, so the bullets of the vulcan gun that the Freedom used would only get minimal penetration at best. The Bugu also had much better multi-directional maneuverability than the Freedom due to its thruster pack, which was also interchangeable. Originally, the unit also used physical ammunition based guns like the ones the Freedom used, but beam rifles were becoming more and more common. Salvador wouldn't be surprised if this force had at least one. Admittedly, he had more radical ideas about how the Bugu should have been armed, but at that time he was just a minor designer and was largely ignored…

At this moment, that might have been a good thing.

Edward and his teammate continued maneuvering their Freedoms forward toward the Bugus and the transport. From this distance, they looked like great green beetles with only a single red eye. Once in range, the two fired at the CONSENT force, focusing their fire on a single Bugu in the hope that it would go down faster. Some of the round did pierce the Bugu's armor, but they were no where near any crippling areas. The rest of the rounds simply bounced off the Bugu's thick armor and shield.

"Keep your shield in front of you!" Edward ordered to his subordinate. "If their armor is that thick, we'll have to get in close and resort to beam sabers!" The sun was behind them. Arno could only hope that it would blind the CONSENT pilots enough to for them to get close.

The two Freedoms swerved right so that the Bugus would have to look directly at the sun in order to see them. Edward's strategy worked, the pilots were unable to focus their fire on the two incoming units. The few attacks that came their way were easily blocked by the Freedoms' shields. Edward kept firing at the Bugu anyway to keep it from moving, but this one fired back. A greenish bolt of energy came from the end of its rifle and tore a hole through the edge of Edward's shield. The hole itself was lined with white hot metal that was quickly cooled by the vacuum of space.

"Damn, be careful. One of them has a beam rifle." Edward said to his teammate.

The teammate acknowledged him. "We'd better that sucker out."

As they moved closer to the Bugu, its pilot apparently panicked at being attacked by two units simultaneously because he started firing haphazardly. One beam clipped the left side of the Freedom beside Edward's. But the one clip sheered off half of that unit's left arm, its other half, the forearm, went floating away behind them.

"Aw, damn!" Edward heard the pilot say. "Don't worry, I can still continue."

Unable to counteract two close range attacks quickly enough, the Bugu pilot watched helplessly as the two Freedoms drew their blue colored beam sabers. Edward attacked as the Bugu tried to maneuver out of the way, hacking off its right arm. Reeling from the damage, the Bugu couldn't stop the other Freedom from shoving its beam saber right through its chest, destroying not only its reactor, but also taking out the upper portion of the cockpit and the pilot's body.

Edward looked at the beam rifle that the Bugu had used. It appeared to utilize an E-pac rather than a port that connected it directly to the reactor. The rifle would be cumbersome for the Freedom's hand, since it was not built to use beam rifles, but it would be better than the vulcan he was currently using. He grabbed it and continued on toward the next Bugu, a vulcan in his left hand and a beam rifle in his right.

"How are we doing?" The captain asked.

One of the pilots answered. "They managed to take out one of the Bugus. CONSENT's left flank is exposed so I am plotting a course."

"Good." The captain said. "We'll be harder to take out with two Mobile Suits in between us and them. Keep us on this course."

As they closed in on the second Bugu, Edward and his teammate noticed their transport moving. They were going to go for the hole the two of them had just opened. Edward fired a few shots from the beam rifle and the vulcan gun, maneuvering the Bugu into different positions until he landed a hit on its right shoulder. He hoped that the damage incapacitated the rest of the arm.

"The transport's leaving, we'd better go too."

The other man nodded. "Yeah, I-" Whatever he was going to say next was abruptly cut off. Edward watched as the Bugu he thought he took out lifted his vulcan gun and fired it, the recoil of the shots tearing the arm off at the damaged joint. The shot streamed towards them, but none hit Edward. His teammate's Freedom, however, suddenly gained two large holes where the cockpit hatch used to be and exploded.

"NO!" Edward cried out, firing his beam rifle at the damaged Bugu. The two shots he had fired collided with its head and chest, melting holes clean through both. The E-pac ran out of energy when he tried to fire a third shot, so he dumped the beam rifle and followed up with his vulcan gun. However strong the Bugu's external armor, its inner systems were tender and were shredded easily by his bullets. The Mobile Suit exploded as a bullet ruptured its reactor.

The other Bugu pilot did not respond kindly to seeing his comrade obliterated. He fired on Edward, who defended with his shield and started to fall back toward his transport.

"Time to unleash our new dog." The CONSENT pilot said into his com.

"You know, I've been wondering something." The captain said.

Dr. Salvador nodded. "As have I. That CONSENT transport, though small, is made carry four MS."

The captain frowned. "So why are their only three Bugus?" He scratched his head, thinking. "We may need the new Gundam out there."

"There's no pilot here qualified to use it." Salvador stated. The captain looked at Salvador and the doctor knew what the look in his eyes meant. "I'm not a pilot!"

"You know how, don't you?"

"Yes, in theory, I could pilot the unit." Salvador grimaced, crossing his arms. "I do know its control scheme inside and out as well as having a good grasp in the theorems of MS piloting, but I have never piloted a Mobile Suit before. The chances of me being able to fight off the last Bugu and whatever else they have are rather slim."

"Well, we need you to. Now." The captain said, pointing his finger at Salvador's chest. "You are the only one who can on short notice and if you don't then Edward will die, the ship will be captured and the crew executed and you will die… or worse."

Salvador sighed and began to leave the bridge. "Well, when you put it that way…"

The captain watched the doctor leave, thinking to himself. _"That man is rather interesting. The word salvador is Spanish for rescuer of deliver. There is the belief that those who carried salvador in their names or titles were uncommon people connected to God, born to defend the weak and righteous. But that man does not exude any of those qualities. God, how can this man be our savior? What role have you given him in this life?"_

Salvador entered the cockpit of the Gundam. As he sat down in the control chair, he thought that the cockpit was somehow smaller, as if threatening to crush him with the weight of the responsibility he had been given. It also reminded him that he originally wanted to put a psychic communication frame, or a psycoframe, on this unit. He had decided against the idea the moment he thought it up, since that technology could only be utilize by Newtypes and by the time CONSENT came into being most Newtypes went into a sort of self induced exile. During those chaotic times, they didn't want to be used by any of the factions. He could not even use Cyber-Newtypes since the process that created them was lost and no one wished to rediscover it due to negative public opinion of Cyber-Newtypes.

His whole life now seemed to be a waste. He had endlessly pursued the renewal of lost technologies, just to have the technology ripped from his grasp by the intervention of fate and now he was probably going to die in his own creation, the pinnacle of his ambitions. It was probably a good thing that he hadn't had the chance to rediscover those technologies, since CONSENT would have just used them in their ill willed crusades anyway. It even seemed odd to him now that he didn't even care about the food crisis currently plaguing both Earth and the colonies now despite the fact that it directly affects him.

"I could have relieved the suffering of those people, but instead my life was devoted to creating weapons that enhanced suffering… Was my life such a waste?" Salvador reached down his collar and pulled out a necklace. It was actually a rosary given him by his grandmother on the day he joined the church. He was still a practicing Christian, but his job as a weapon's designer, as well as his natural preference for solitude, often prevented him from going to church. They had to meet in secret anyway, as CONSENT had banished most religions out into space along with the memories of the previous eras. "Did I stray from the path you set me on? Did I do anything that was good in my entire life?"

He did not put the rosary back into his suit as he zipped it up and put on his helmet. "God, I don't know if are listening right now, but a lot of innocent people are depending on this machine. Even if I don't survive, please make sure those people get this Gundam. This may be the only good thing I did for this world." Salvador exhaled a large breath and began strapping himself in. As he started flipped the switches that would activate the Gundam, the front view screen dropped down in front of him as the final obstacle that closed the cockpit off from the rest of the world.

As the engineers cleared out of the hangar, Salvador had the Gundam pick its beam rifle of the weapons rack next to it as well as a conventional shield. He hoped that leading them to believe that he didn't have a beam shield would give him an advantage. Back in the days of the Earth Federation, Gundams were the ultimate weapons, with few Mobile Suits being their equals. But as a Gundam had not graced the battle field for several decades, he did not know how this Gundam would rank against a CONSENT unit.

"I am prepared to sortie." Salvador spoke into the com. It was actually sort of interesting and humorous to hear his own voice echoing across the hangar. The last of the engineers exited the hangar and sealed the door behind. A group of them watch him through the window of the observation deck.

"Acknowledged. Opening hangar bay doors." The doors of the bay opened horizontally, revealing to him the black vastness of space. The sight, white dots on a black canvas with streaks of red and blue, was beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time. Cold, vast, beautiful, elegant and lifeless. That was space and he was about to plunge into it head first.

Salvador sighed, his nerves preparing to fry his brain. "Alright, I'm heading out."

"Good luck." The captain said over the com. "And Godspeed."

Salvador hit the buttons to activate the thruster pack. He had watched the unit in action countless times during tests, but never did he truly appreciate the speed this Gundam was capable of. It was exhilarating, like trying to tame a wild horse during a monsoon. He could only imagine how fast this thing would be once Philippe added on its final thruster packs. He had just left the hangar and already he was coming up on the battle.

Edward's Freedom was trying to fall back to the transport, while also trying to make sure the Bugu didn't tear him apart. Salvador raised his beam rifle and fired, but being unaccustomed to firing such a weapon, he missed the Bugu by a large margin and only succeeded in giving away his approach.

The Bugu pilot watched the Mobile Suit coming towards him. It was unlike anything he had seen, but it sparked an instinctive familiarity in him. That familiarity turned into a seething hate. "That Mobile Suit… It can't be!" He growled, turning his attention from the Freedom to the new combatant. "Those aren't supposed to exist anymore! It just can't be!" He fired a large amount of rounds from his vulcan gun, but, despite Salvador's inexperience, they were blocked easily.

Not used to the process of how a Mobile Suit battle was suppose to play out, Salvador used the man's fear and shock to his advantage. "I see that you understand just what this machine is! You are right to be afraid! From the pages of history and the concrete of lies and propaganda that CONSENT buried it under, the White Terror rises once more!" He brought forward his beam rifle and fire several rapid shots. All missed, but each shot got progressively closer to the Bugu. Despite the CONSENT pilot's attempts to dodge and counteract, Salvador kept pressing forward with ceaseless beam attacks. "The people of the colonies and of the Earth will shake off the shackles of CONSENT rule. And it will be done with this Gundam,-" He activated the thrusters once more, coming at the Bugu so fast that he was a silver and blue. With his left hand he clutched the rosary floating around his neck. "-this savior,-" Unable to outrun the Gundam, the pilot of the Bugu just remained where he was, shocked and unable to take action. Quicker than the human eye could track, it was before him, its beam rifle aimed right against the Bugu's cockpit hatch. "AND THIS VARIABLE SPEED BEAM RIFLE, JACKASS!"

Edward watched as quick, fast, repetitive flashes of blue energy and light exploded from the beam rifle's barrel and washed over the Bugu's cockpit hatch. The parts of the torso around that area glowed white hot until the middle of the Mobile Suit itself was vaporized. The only thing that remained of the cockpit was floating globs of metal.

"Whoa, damn." Edward said in his damaged, battle scarred Freedom. He looked at the Bugu's hollowed out shell, which was slowly breaking itself apart, to the Gundam. "Who are you and what have you done with Salvador?"

"Hey Edward." Salvador answered. "It's me. I guess I kinda snapped." They both looked toward the CONSENT MS transport ship. "They have a fourth unit in that ship, so I guess that since we beat their Bugus they're gonna send it out."

Edward smiled. "What do ya say to destroying that transport before they can do it?"

"Sounds like a plan." Salvador said. "But it looks like we're too late…"

The bottom part of the transport opened up and rack made for four Mobile Suits slid out. Three of the slots in the rack were empty, but the last slot was occupied. Even from this distance, they could see that this was definitely a new unit.

"What is that?" Edward asked Salvador.

"I only heard rumors of it, but I'm guessing that's the Rai." Salvador answered. From what he heard, the YCMS-13 MS-Rai was to be the next commander model Mobile Weapon for CONSENT, made to complement its already numerous Bugus. Colored like the Bugu of a vaguely similar green color with splotches of red on the legs and shoulder armor. It had two red, glowing eyes instead of the Bugu's single mono-eye. It was armed with a beam rifle and Salvador saw that it did indeed had beam shield generator like the rumors said. On its back were four protrusions. All four seemed to act as maneuvering thrusters, but the top two were longer and seemed to hold missiles. Salvador wouldn't be surprised if it became known as the CCMS-13 before long.

"I suggest you head back to the ship." Salvador warned Edward. He lifted his beam rifle slightly and kept his finger on the button that activated the beam shield which was still covered by the physical shield. "This could get ugly."

Edward chuckled at the suggestion. "There is no way that I'm leaving when the fight is getting this good." He aimed his vulcan gun at the Rai and lifted what little remained of his shield to face it. "Come on, you creepy little bastard. Make my day."

The CONSENT pilot chuckled, looking down at the two Mobile Suits before him. "I believe you'll fight too much to handle." The Rai disengaged from the MS rack and propelled itself down toward them until he was floating just above them. "I am Second Lieutenant Andrew Thatcher, pilot of the Congressional Armed Forces. I have been ordered to destroy the rebel forces who have stolen a MS intended for the CONSENT military."

Salvador spat at this. "Like hell I would ever build a Gundam for CONSENT. This Mobile Suit belongs to no one but the people. You shall not take it from them, Thatcher."

Thatcher cocked his head, recognizing the pilot's voice. "Salvador, eh? As if some nerdy engineer could ever be an effective MS pilot. I see that you also do not understand that CONSENT is the people. There is no one beyond our power or control. The people of this system wouldn't even breathe unless we allowed them to."

"Controlling us through military power and dictatorship does no mean you can control our wills or spirits." Edward said. Suddenly his Freedom went flying toward the Rai, firing his gun nonstop until he ran out bullets. Thatcher turned on his beam shield and when the bullets struck it they were reduced to a shimmering mist of metal. "Someday, the people's wills shall cry out and they will stand against you. It is inevitable." Edward drew his beam saber and its blade pulsated with blue energy.

"Yes, you are correct." Thatcher said. "Inevitably, the people whose spirits are not with CONSENT will rise up. Then they will die. Only those loyal to Earth's truest form of governance can remain alive. This is a natural law." The Rai effortlessly dodged the slashes and stabs of the Freedom's beam saber. "Through this process, the world shall be purified and only those worthy of life shall live."

Edward readied one final strike with his beam saber. "Don't try to preach to me that you're some sorta god!" The Rai suddenly grabbed the Freedom's hand that held the beam saber. It twisted it and they saw the metal rending. It twisted and twisted until the Freedom's hand was torn off.

"I am not god." Thatcher said. "In this world, god is but a concept that humankind came up with to tame themselves during the early moments of intellectual evolution. In this world, there is no god. The almighty government that is the Congress of Settlement Nation is the only thing that could possibly act as a sort of god. Only we can guide humanity through its evolution into a superior form of being." The Rai lifted its beam rifle and readied to fire it. "And now, because you will not heed CONSENT's might, you shall die." A bolt of green energy flew from the Rai's beam rifle, striking the cockpit of Edward's Freedom dead on. The twisted insides of the Freedom followed the beam attack through its body and out its backside. The next thing Salvador saw before his screen was enveloped in a blinding white light was the Freedom expanding and then breaking apart.

"EDWARD!"

Edward's Freedom was gone. The explosion from its reactor had twisted, melted and then finally obliterated it into a shimmering cloud of liquid metal globs. Before Salvador could take any act towards vengeance, Thatcher's Rai turned its rifle on him and began firing. Salvador lifted his shield to defend, but the Rai's beam rifle ripped it to shreds. No longer having the shield to block the next attack, Salvador activated the beam shield.

A bluish block of transparent beam energy enveloped and stretched out from the Gundam's left arm. The Rai's green beam attack hit the shield dead on and was immediately nullified.

"A beam shield?" Thatcher responded calmly. "With your interest in the lost technologies of the past, I must say that this is a rather unsurprising revelation." The Rai activated his own V-shaped beam shield and both Mobile Suits lifted their rifles to attack.

Two simultaneous beam attacks passed by each and struck the opposition's beam rifle. Both beam rifles were destroyed in a twin explosion with both MS just barely letting go in time to get away.

"Oh, for a nerdy engineer, you're good." Thatcher said.

Salvador sighed mockingly. "Beginner's luck, actually. Now its time that for me to kick you all the way back to General Garneuax in a body bag." He brought out his beam saber and came at the Rai as fast as the Gundam could go. He struck out at the enemy MS, but the Rai dodged with unimaginable speed. Even faster than the Gundam he was currently sitting in.

"_It's those four thrusters…"_ Salvador thought grimly. Back during the high days of the Federation, there was a weapons program that produced the Formula Gundam series. The aim of the project was to create smaller, lighter and faster Mobile Weapons. Two in the series, the F97 and F99, used large thrusters shaped like an X to achieve high speeds in Jupiter's environment. The project created the basis of today's Mobile Weapons. _"Even this Gundam…"_

"You're mine!" Thatcher yelled, his Rai coming up behind Salvador. The beam saber lashed out at the Gundam. Dodging by moving out of the way at the last second, the beam saber cut off a piece of the right shoulder armor. Salvador attempted to slash at the Rai's chest, but was blocked by its beam shield. Taking advantage of Salvador momentary shock, Thatcher stabbed at the Gundam. Though he was aiming for its abdomen, he instead caught its left hip thruster.

Salvador knew he needed to get away. If he stayed this close for much longer the Rai would tear him apart. He didn't have the experience to combat Thatcher.

Thatcher laughed. "You called that Gundam a 'savior', right? It can't even save itself."

Salvador smiled. "Actually, I was talking about my rosary when I said that. But, that is a rather good name. Edward told me that I should give it a name…" He looked down at his rosary. "Savior. Gundam Saviour. I think he would have like it. A G-Saviour."

"Now you're just babbling." The Rai's thrusters went full throttle and slashed the G-Saviour across its chest. A wave of heat overcame Salvador as the saber came closer than he would have normally preferred. Pulling back on the controls, the G-Saviour pulled away from the Rai and its saber. The cockpit hatch and the front view screen had been melted and torn off. Salvador no longer needed any technology to see the Rai, which was getting smaller as he moved away.

Lights in the cockpit went red. No longer sealed, the air in the MS was being sucked out into space. His suit was connected to it own air supply, but a crack had formed in the visor of the helmet and his precious oxygen was escaping through it. If he didn't do something soon, he would suffocate.

"Salvador, get back to the ship! You're losing oxygen!" The captain ordered.

Salvador shook his head. "No can do captain. If I headed back now, that Rai would follow us and tear us to pieces. I've got to finish this. For Edward and for the people." He turned on the thrusters and flew at the Rai. Deprived of the safety of the cockpit hatch as well as the fact that the structure of the Gundam was comprised, the movements of the G-Saviour were rougher and jerky. As he came closer to Thatcher, Salvador ejected the arm and leg armor. No longer needing to propel as much mass, the thrusters were able to carry the G-Saviour at nearly double its normal speed.

Salvador executed a sharp turn as Thatcher swung his beam saber. The action caused his visor to crack more, thus losing what oxygen he had left at an even faster rate, but it also put him behind the Rai.

He held up his beam saber and slash down with it, slicing through the Rai's thruster pack and its reactor. The reactor wasn't damaged enough to explode, but no longer able to move or provide its pilot with oxygen, it and Thatcher were dead in space.

Salvador's com blared. "Don't worry Salvador, we're on our way." The captain sounded confident that he would be able to get there in time.

"I'm not gonna be alive that long." Salvador said with a slight rasp. He was already down to the last of his oxygen. "Listen captain, I need you to do a few things. I left a data pad in the hangar's observation deck. Get it to Philippe, he'll want it. Also, tell him to give the money he was going to give me to my development team. They deserve it. Finally, tell him that the G-Saviour won its first battle and that CONSENT's fall… has… begun…"

"I will, Salvador." The captain said. "Anything else, Salvador?" The bridge crew waited fifteen seconds before the captain spoke again. "Salvador? Answer me, Salvador! Salvador!"

* * *

><p>Philippe San Simone stood in a theater of New Manhattan. The backdrop that made up the back of the stage was a fake and quickly disappeared with the press of a button. In its place was a MS hangar, containing only a single unit.<p>

"So this is Salvador's last work, the G-Saviour…" Philippe looked at the Gundam with great interest. When it was brought to him, it had already been scarred by battle. But now, with the help of Salvador's former MS maintenance team, it looked better than new. In addition to the systems it was built with, his group, the Illuminati, had finally added on its main thruster packs on its back and hips. These enhancements would make it the fastest Mobile Suit of its era and one of the fastest in history. Their Gaia branch on Side 8 were also working on a ground use version of it armor in case it was sent to battle in the atmosphere.

Behind the G-Saviour was the Illuminati's own Gundam-class Mobile Suit based on Salvador's unfinished design. Like the original design, it was lighter and sleeker than the G-Saviour but unlike the original it could be faster if it worked like the engineers thought it would. Currently it was referred to as the I-Saviour. The Illusion of the G-Saviour, but personally, Philippe thought that it looked more like a phantom with its all navy blue coloring and green eyes.

Cynthia Graves, a fellow member of the Illuminati and leader of their Gaia branch, came up to him. "So, how is it?"

"Three good men died to get it here, so it will work like a charm." Philippe said.

"I suppose that you're going to be the pilot?" Cynthia asked.

Philippe shook his head, smiling. "Boy, I wish. I already picked a pilot for it, but the problem is getting him here." The head engineer flashed a green light, signaling that all the repairs and modifications to the G-Saviour were finished. The hangar erupted into cheers as men and women celebrated. They had not won a battle, but they had taken a large step towards winning the war…

They finally had a savior.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Regardless of whether you liked G-Saviour or not, I hope that you liked this. Now you can leave this story if you want to, but there is still some text ahead if you want to check it out.<p>

This is a behind the scenes look at how I made my story and addressed some comments about G-Saviour.

Mobile Suit Technology- A lot of people who watched the movie commented how the Mobile Suits looked less advanced than other Universal Century MWs that appeared throughout the Gundam meta-series. I explain this through technological regression, an instance where technology becomes less advanced as time goes on. There are very few real world examples of this, but if you want to read something that focuses a lot on this, I'd recommend Isaac Asimov's Foundation series or Battlefield Earth (the latter is over a thousand pages long, so it might take awhile to get through).

Newtypes- There was no mention of Newtypes throughout G-Saviour. I explained this by making it so that the Newtypes had exiled themselves from the Earth and colonies so that they could no longer be utilized for wars. The fact that there were no Cyber-Newtypes ties into the technological regression. Therefore there would be no need for a MS to be equipped with psycommu based technologies.

Gundam- For a currently unknown reason, Sunrise and Bandai did not include the word Gundam anywhere in the film, but it is acknowledged that the G in G-Saviour stands for Gundam.

Variable Speed Beam Rifle- The G-Saviour is not equipped with a VSBR, but I wanted to use that line ever since I heard the term.

Edward- Originally I was going to name him Edward Arno. I intended him to be the descendent of Seabook Arno, the protagonist of Gundam F91 and a main character of Crossbone Gundam, but I decided against it nearing the completion of the fic. I did however keep the comments about his great grandfather.

Beam rifle wielding Freedom- I have no idea how the beam rifles of G-Saviour worked so I just took a guess. The idea of having his Freedom dual wielding a vulcan and a beam rifle sounded appealing to me!

Well that's it. Review if you wish. Comments on how the story could be improved or your thoughts on G-Saviour itself are welcome! (This includes if you wish to vent your absolute and unending hatred for the movie, but be respectable.)


End file.
